


Always here

by Saberin



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 08:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10613541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saberin/pseuds/Saberin
Summary: In which Eli falls in love again and again





	

“Hey Nico, have you thought about what it is like to be frozen in time?” She blurts out casually one day, on a morning too fine for talks like these. “Maybe? Something in between existing and not?”

The other girl on the bed gives her girlfriend a small slap on the shoulder, evoking a laugh from Eli herself. “Eli?” Nico wraps her arms around Eli and pulls her closer, “You think too much sometimes.”

“And you don’t think at all.”

“I have you to do all the thinking for me.” A quick retort, banters that she has missed for a couple of centuries.

“Hey Nico,” Eli sinks into the embrace, another memory to be immortalized forever. “I don’t say it enough but,” Another kiss to remember. “I love you.”

.

.

.

She works in a flower shop, with a smile so radiant it brings joy to those who walks past the little house down the cobbled streets.

As for Eli, she is a mere irrelevant character, a customer who walks into the flower shop way too frequently.  

“Here again?” She speaks in a voice that sounds eerily similar, “Ayase Eli was it?”

“Yes, same orders please?”

The care in her eyes burns, red as warm as it is scalding. Her fingers weave through the stalks with practiced skill and a carefree smile; Eli sees the ghost memories of hands together, a similar smile that tugs at her heart strings.

“Who are you always buying these for, if you don’t mind me asking?”

The soft paper nests the flowers in an embrace, and Eli holds them close to her chest.

“A person I haven’t seen in a while.”

Eli buys too many forget-me-nots.

 

* * *

 

Sometimes she has a different name, a different family. Sometimes she has none, and sometimes she ceases to exist.

It’s a weird sort of feeling, an invisible force that tugs Eli along. Sometimes Eli finds her in the oddest of places: a random street, in the castle, on a snowy mountain. Sometimes Eli finds her in the body of a child, at times an old lady and sometimes a little too late.

She hasn’t been around for a while now; Eli only has graves to visit.

 

* * *

 

Eli sees her in a rundown inn this time, a helper at a family inn. Life is never easy when you are on the escape from a manhunt, curses of being forever youthful.

“You’re bleeding _again._ ” She mouths a little in annoyance, more concerned than frustrated. “Stop hurting yourself! When will you come here perfectly unharmed?”

“It’s just the second time I’ve been here-”

“Oh, shut your mouth and let me bandage these.” A fiery temper Eli missed so dearly and a distance that’s near but not enough to cross.

They spend a few days together, courtesy of her kindness; It stretches to a few weeks, and then eventually months. It is at such serene times that trouble comes knocking at the doors, Eli could feel it coming before its arrival.

Not when falling in love would place her in danger.

“Hey,” She says on their final day shared together, “Will you be back again?”

Eli smiles and turns her back away before giving her a final wave. “You will see me soon enough. In a while.”

“If you break your word, this door will never open for you again.”

“I promise.”

Eli doesn’t go back till a century later.

 

* * *

 

She works in a flower shop, with a smile so radiant it brings joy to those who walks past the little house down the pavement.

As for Eli, she is a mere irrelevant character, a customer who walks into the flower shop way too frequently. 

“Oh, it’s you again!” She greets with a wide smile the moment Eli steps in, an hour before the usual closing time. She has her hair let down today, in a casual dress and matching accessories. “I’m about to step out for my date,” she removes the engagement ring swiftly, “but for my favourite customer I’m willing to say for a while longer.”

She winks. “What was your name again? Ayase Eli?”

“Yes, and same orders please.”

Her fingers weave through the stalks with practiced skill, a smile that is carefree; Eli sees the ghost memories of hands together, a similar smile that tugs at her heart strings.

The gold ring on the desk shines with radiance; Eli picks it up mindlessly, fingers tracing the craved words on the smooth surface. She hums while she is working, Eli spends the rest of the time there taking in her smiles.

In another era, another time, maybe Eli could manage to find out her name.

In this life, Eli finds out the name of her fiance.

Eli buys forget-me-nots.

 

* * *

 

 

Sometimes she has a different name, a different family. Sometimes she has none, but she never ceases to exist.

It’s a weird sort of feeling, an invisible force that tugs Eli along. They gravitate towards each other, like the moon and the Sun. Sometimes Eli finds her in the oddest of places: a random street, in the castle, on a snowy mountain. Sometimes Eli finds her in the body of a child, at times an old lady.

And she falls in love all over again.

.

.

.

 Her collection of flowers grows, no longer just the blue ones she used to buy over the centuries. A flower maniac, Nico calls her. Camera obsessed, she retorts back. Their windowsills are filled with tiny potted plants, walls plastered with photographs of them both.

“Hey Nico, have you thought about what it is like to be frozen in time?” She blurts out casually one day, on a morning too fine for talks like these. “Maybe? Something in between existing and not?”

The other girl on the bed gives her girlfriend a small slap on the shoulder, evoking a laugh from Eli herself. “Eli?” Nico wraps her arms around Eli and pulls her closer, “You think too much sometimes.”

“And you don’t think at all.”

“I have you to do all the thinking for me.” A quick retort, banters that she has missed.

“Hey Nico,” Eli sinks into the embrace, another memory to be immortalized forever. “I don’t say it enough but,” Another kiss to remember. “I love you.”

A few centuries of being in love with the same person hasn’t made it fade at all.

“I love you too.” Nico laughs into the kiss, “I have been, for the past centuries.”

 “Because this time I remember.”


End file.
